Granger-Graham
by bolofo
Summary: English is not my first language and I don't own any of these characters except the Graham family and other people that I made. wish to rewrite the Harry Potter story from an eye of a student from Slytherin. And it will be a long story.
1. Chapter 1

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. A large cage tattled on top of the laden trolley a blonde woman was pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the blonde head girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her mother's arm.

Before them, it is a brown head woman hold the hand of a blond head little boy and holding a baby who is suckling his fingers. The blond head boy looks back at his mother and sister occasionally.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Hermione told him.

"Five years." Arthur yells, "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Gina is asking her mother the same question she had asked again and again for three years.

"I am not sure which one I will get into, mother."

"No one knows that before they really get in." Jacqueline bows and blinks at her daughter.

"mother, "Gina looks at her mother helplessness," It's not what I mean."

Jacqueline answers that question with a look.

The five of them approached the barrier. Hermione holds the hand of Arthur even tighter and slightly look over her shoulder at her wife. Jacqueline nodded at her.

Hermione started to run. A moment later, she had vanished.

"Is the sorting ceremony dangerous?" Gina holds her mother's hand and asks carefully.

"That depend on how you look at it." Answered Jacqueline.

"But James said we have to fight a troll." Gina said quickly," I am just not sure which spell I should use."

"you should give a think of whatever he tells you about Hogwarts." Jacqueline shakes her head, "You know, except the pure blood, there are lots of students coming from muggle family. They won't know a single spell, except your mum. You can't expect them to fight with a troll."

Side by side, they pushed the trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Gina hold her mother's hand tighter, but no collision came. Instead, they get onto the platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which Hermione and her two sons had already disappeared.

"where are they?" asked Gina anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they pass as they made their way down the platform.

"we'll find them." Said Jacqueline reassuringly.

A warm hand clapped at Jacqueline's shoulder. She looks over, it is Hermione with her two sons.

Jacqueline smiles at her, catching her eye, she looked at a point some twenty yards away. it is the family of Potter and Weasley. Jacqueline nodded to them and start to walk to them with Gina.

"mother," Gina stood at where she was, and pulled Jacqueline clothes. Jacqueline winked at Hermione to ask her to go first. She crouched down so that she is as tall as her daughter.

"mother, what if, what if …" Gina frowns, asked fearfully, " what if no one wants me?"

"Then I will go to Professor McGonagall myself." Jacqueline smiles and fondled Gina's head.

"But," Gina touched her nose, "If, I mean, If, I get into … I don't know, each of them looks so great and so bad. What if my classmates don't like me, or my professors don't like me?"

"Gina," Jacqueline grins, "listen, your mum and all the Harris come from Gryffindor, besides, all the Graham come from Slytherin. And you, Gina, I name you after my grandmother, she came from Ravenclaw. And Hufflepuff, e, you'd better not get into Hufflepuff. But I am pretty sure there is a picture of your ancestors in every school. So if you are being bullied, we will all know. And your grandfather James had no problem sending a Howler to the school."

"


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, my baby princess." Before Jacqueline opened her eyes, she heard a familiar sound with a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Morning, daddy." Jacqueline smiled and greet the black haired man in front of her bed. "Why are you coming daddy?"

"Because today is your…"

"James Harris!" Before James finished his sentences, he was interrupted by a woman. The very next moment, Yona Graham appeared in the room, "What are you doing here!"

"Can't I come to see the two women I love most in my life?" James blinked to Jacqueline, "Although…"

"You have one minute, James."

"My dearest Yona, our baby Jacqueline is about to turn 11." James turned to Jacqueline and looked at her softly, "Do you known what it means when you are 11?"

Jacqueline shook her head.

"It means you are about to receive the letter from Hogwarts! My baby."

"But what if I don't get one." Jacqueline asked with concerns.

"Then I will go to Hogwarts and have a little talk with Albus." James laughed, "But, no worries, your name has been written down ever since you were born."

Yona kept silence, she walked to the window and had a glance, "Since you are here, James, there is one thing you need to make choice, Jacqueline."

"What choice mum?" Jacqueline asked with curious.

"Do you want to have my surname," Yona looked at James whom kept his smile on his face, "or your father's?"

"Correct," James fondled Jacqueline's head, "Do you choose a brave Gryffindor or a cunning Slytherin?"

"I…" Jacqueline didn't know what to say.

"Make the correct decision, Jacqueline." Yona lowed her voice, "Graham is not welcomed by Gryffindor house and Harris is not loved by Slytherin house."

"Graham," Jacqueline finally made her decision, "mum I want to be a Graham."

"Oh, Jacqueline," James chuckled, "You don't have to choose Graham, only because you lived here."

"No, daddy." Jacqueline shook her head, "It's not because of this reason."

"If that's the case." Yona nodded, "As a member of Graham, you must remember what is you duty and your manner every second. And for the most important thing, Jacqueline, always remember, never ask a male to pay for you."

"I must make a notation here, my princess." James pulled out his wallet and grabbed out some galleons and put them on the night table, "I am the exception of that 'male' definition." He blinked to Jacqueline again, "I should assume that your mother has seen your grandpa coming, which means I should be on my way. Take this money and Happy Birthday, my princess." He did a finger snap and disappeared in the room.

"Where is that stinky man!" a pearly white and slightly transparent figure got across the walls, an old man with the blond hair seems so angry, "I swear to god, I heard his voice."

"Father," Yona bowed slightly, "He just left."

The old man made a groan, "so Jacqueline, have you received the letter from Hogwarts?"

"Father, it is even not Christmas, the letter usually coms in July."

"Christmas?" the old man twittering, "These days are so slow."

"father," Yona glanced at Jacqueline, "I am going to the potion room. Are you coming?"

"I am going to the family library." The old man passed through the wall but he returned soon after. "Jacqueline, you are now a member of the Graham, remember that."

"Yes, Grandfather."


End file.
